


Career Minds Think Alike

by Sterekscissac213



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Blood, Comfort, Crossover, Death, District Twelve, Evil Presidents, F/M, Future, Gen, Gore, Hunger Games, Hurt, Kind of implied its the hunger games, Light Smut, Like its just the characters, M/M, Main romance is Cato/OMC, Non-Consensual Violence, Panem, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Teen Wolf, Testosterone, The teen wolf in this is really minor, Threats of Violence, Weapons, dont hate me, sorry - Freeform, volunteering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekscissac213/pseuds/Sterekscissac213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan Di'Angelo never pictured himself to be in an arena filled with twenty three bodies that he would have to kill. He trained himself for this though. He prepped himself. He never actually thought that he would be going in, but hey life's a bitch. He knew he was probably going to die, and that judging by the other tributes very painfully. He never could have even thought that one of the most frightening tributes from district two would actually find himself implanted into Dylan's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my second work on this lovely website. I will probably update this more frequently that the others. Beforehand I want to say sorry for any spelling mistakes, I type fast and tend to miss them. I am really excited for this book and it may become a series i am not entirely sure. I am always up for some constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me what i need to fix.

The soot in the air and the ashes that fall upon district twelve coated the ground and were layered upon everyone’s hair. No one’s face was set up in a smile and everyone’s stance is stiff and serious. Nothing about this day was good and happy. To be honest no day was. This day was special though .Unique and thrilling as the capitol would call it. All I wanted to do was stay out of it and try and pretend I was sick so that I didn’t have to attend the reaping. I am sure that everyone would like to but then again everyone knew that it wasn’t possible. These peacekeepers were too smart.  
My small frame would never ever make it in the arena. That’s what everyone thought but no one knew that I trained just as much as the careers. Katniss from the seam had leant me her bow a few years back when she had retired from hunting to train to be a healer like her mother. I had been intrigued by the weapon but the one thing that I had been entranced by even more was the thought of being able to handle the sharp wicked knives. Their sharp edge promised protection and defense and I had always carried one with me. Every kid stayed away from me and flinched every time I got near. I didn’t care that much but it still hurt from time to time. My mother said I always had a wicked gleam in my eyes and said that if I were to ever be in the games that I would be ready and could scare any tribute. I don’t know how seeing that my small 5’6” male body wouldn’t have anything on some of the other male tributes that would be in the games.  
My father would always say to me “Dylan you have to have no fear of anything. You just have to let people know that.” He had told me that on my very first reaping when I was twelve. Now I am 16 and this was my first reaping without my father who had been executed for hunting in the forests beyond our district fence.  
The walk from my house near the bakery that the Mellark family lived in to the Justice building was short and quite quick but it still felt like it stretched on for hours. The tense silence that rang across the street was one filled with nervousness and pure terror. Everyone filed in different sections from age and gender. They pricked my finger wiped my bleeding finger on a napkin and ushered me inside the herd of 16 year olds. No one was here with me; they all stayed home not wanting to see the reaping. Every kid around me was either shaking, sweating, or crying. They were all scared for their life but I had learned that I had to try and keep everyone happy. Each time I did try they would all flinch and walk away from me slowly. The only person that would ever talk to me was Peeta Mellark my next door neighbor who was always there for me when I felt down or if my thoughts ever overwhelmed me. He didn’t have a very good family life so when his angry mother got to be too much he would come over and I would comfort him and tell him that I would always be there if he ever needed me. We were always there for each other and he was the only one who saw me for me.  
I shook away the pity that I felt for the people next to me and stared across the stage at the drunken mess that was the mentor for District twelve stumble and trip across the stage and to his seat labeled “Derek Hale”. The escort Lydia Martin walked across the stage in her 6 inch red heels to the marble podium that rested upon the ruined stage with two glass bowls on each side. Her red lipstick was bright and her unnaturally blood red hair flowed down her back and stopped midway. She oozed sass but a caring personality as well.  
Lydia coughed softly into the microphone and smiled widely.  
“Welcome District Twelve and May the odds be ever in your favor!” Lydia exclaimed with a cheery voice. Without another word she played a clip from the capitol about the supposed beauty of the Hunger Games, and how it was our entire fault that we had to kill each other and die every year. Or for district twelve just die over and over again.  
“As per custom , ladies first!” Lydia said as soon as the clip finished. She walked left to the bowl that held the girls name and reached a manicured hand in grasping a small slip.  
Walking back to the podium she slowly read out the name, “Kira Yukimura” An average sized girl that looked as if she was of Chinese descent walked slowly but confidently up to the stage where Lydia was waiting with bright eyes. Once she was standing on the stage, Lydia walked over to the glass bowl that held all the boy’s names, the bowl that decided their fate.  
“Peeta Melar-“  
“I volunteer!” She couldn’t even finish his name before I had shouted out. There was no way in hell that Peeta would go through this. He would never have to deal with these wretched games.  
“Well it seems as if we have a volunteer!” Lydia shouted into the microphone gleefully. Of course she would be happy there had never been a volunteer in district twelve and I bet she had felt immense pride knowing that she was the first person to get to experience a volunteering in District Twelve.  
I walked into the center aisle that led up to the center stage. Two peacekeepers walked side by side with me making sure I got to the stage without any issues. I climbed up the steps and onto the stage only to look out and see everyone with their three fingers raised up in a salute that meant farewell and goodbye. I scanned the crowd of 16 year old boys and I spotted Peeta with tears running down his face and shaking his head no. I just smiled at him sadly and raised my fingers as well kissing them before raising them in the air. I grabbed the microphone from Lydia and spoke.  
“Goodbye my district, and goodbye my brother.” I spoke with a tone of finality and sadness. Lydia just smiled sadly and motioned for me and Kira to shake hands. I grasped her hand in mine and squeezed it for comfort and for assurance. Once our hands left each others the Peacekeepers brought us into our rooms. Mine had a velvety colored couch and wooden shelves with small decorations on top. There were paintings of President snow hung along the walls and I shivered slightly from the calculating gaze that his eyes were shooting at me.  
I ran my hands along the material of the couch and I sat down slowly just thinking. Could I make it? Do I even stand a chance? Will I die immediately? I couldn’t delve too far into my thoughts when the door opened and Peeta rushed in looking flushed, sad, and downright horrified.  
“Why did you do that you idiot!?” Peeta shouted at me alarming me.  
“Peeta I am not letting you go into the Games!”  
“It’s not your choice, Dylan!” By now we were screaming loudly.  
“Peeta I could not bear to ever see you in those games.” I dulled my voice to a whimper, begging him to let the subject go.  
“I feel the exact same Dylan. I don’t think I could live through it if I saw you in pain.”  
“I’m so sorry Peeta” I lunged forward and embraced him around his middle. He sniffled loudly and petted my short dark brown hair.  
“Dylan… You have to win, for me, for our district.”  
“I will, I promise.” He didn’t say anything just pulled a golden necklace out of his pocket. The necklace had a charm at the bottom. The charm had an infinity sign with a wolf head on top of the sign. It was marvelous  
“I wanted to give it to you on your birthday that was coming in a few days but I guess now is better than ever,” Peeta whispered to me handing me the beautiful necklace. I clasped it around my neck and it dangled right above my chest. I would always keep it with me and it would never ever leave me until my dying breath.


	2. Into The Capitol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add I don't own any characters in any of these works so no copyrighting! Once again I apologize for any error in the work please point them out to me so I can fix them pleaase and thank you. (The extra a was on purpose)

Chapter 2: Into the Capitol  
Neither Kira nor I had spoken when we had been taken from our rooms and onto the train. The cameras flashed and pictures were rapidly fired off. The flashes nearly blinded me but I kept my eyes open and stared straight ahead. I could show no emotion. The people in the capitol feed off of all the passing looks on your faces, the pain that becomes etched in your emotions during the games. Of course they try to pamper you before you meet your untimely death in the arena.

Lydia babbled on and on about the delicacies of the capitol and how nothing could ever compare to them. Her voice was annoying but soothing at the same time. She kept my mind off my death but her droning voice irked me to no end. At the same time I wanted her to keep her mouth shut but I also wanted her to keep going. I knew I couldn’t cry because it would show weakness to my fellow tributes and to the Gamemakers and what fun would it be to have a tribute that constantly cried every time something bad happened. If I had to show emotion to everyone that was watching I was going to make the sponsors see that I was in to this as much as they were.

I turned to the camera smiling, looking like I was just as excited for this year’s games as the rest of the capitol was. I winked before turning and getting on the train. Once I was in I sighed loudly and flopped down into the chair, rubbing my eyes. I looked up to notice that Kira was staring at me with shock in her eyes. I honestly didn’t know this girl so it would be better if I didn’t communicate with her. No matter how much of a challenge it was I was going to have to do this on my own. With Derek being drunk constantly there was o one to teach me to survive. Katniss used to show me a few things. She taught me the basics of a bow, hot to start a fire, and how to climb a tree in under two minutes. The skills would provide useful but I also knew that I was going to have to pay extra attention in training. 

The careers were going to be looking for weaklings in the tributes that were in training so I had to make sure that they could easily see how much of a challenge I was. Maybe they would even adopt me into their little group. I highly doubt it though; they would never choose someone from district twelve. The idea was preposterous.

Lydia went to go let Derek into his room because even she could tell that he wasn’t going to be of any help. The once proud and confident Derek Hale was a blithering mess. No one bothered to be around him. Not only was he scary when he was drunk but he tended to be hostile towards anyone who approached him. Lydia was the only one able to calm him down enough when she was “escorting” tributes. If anyone else tried I am pretty sure he would try and rip their throat out, with his teeth. 

Once Lydia had came back she ushered both of us into a cart down the train that held large circular couches with crystal chandeliers and a large almost see through plasma television. Everyone at home had a small dinky television or if they didn’t had to go see the Games at the Justice Building Square where they broadcasted it live. The couches that were in the room were a mix between red and white. There were no cushions it just seemed to be one solid cushiony form in the shape of a half circle. The couch looked to be able to hold around seven people maybe five if someone(s) were a little big. 

“You will be watching and examining the other districts reaping so that you may better understand what you are up against in the arena, is that clear?” Lydia spoke in a soft but authoritive tone. 

“Yes ma’am” I said in a polite tone trying to sound humble. Kira just simply nodded and faced forward.

“Good” Lydia sat down next to me and slid her finger over a touch device panel along one of the cup holders on the couch. The television came to life and Ceaser Flickermans face popped up. He was wearing a royal blue hairstyle these games. 

“It rather suits him don’t you think Lydia?” I looked over to see her looking at Ceaser with a calculating gaze. 

“Yes Dylan it does. For once in a while” I chuckled at her last comment and refocused my attention to the television. It looked as if the reaping in District One had just started. As the female name was called a tall girl with dark brown hair stepped up but before she could take a step another girl with blonde hair and a slim body stepped up and volunteered. The girl I could already tell that had volunteered had been training for this just like all the other careers have. Before the escort for one could even reach the glass bowl a bulky boy with a strong jaw and swoopy brown hair stepped forward and walked up the stage. He and the girl announce themselves as Glimmer and Marvel. The girl looked over at marvel with slight fear in her eyes. She had looked confident before but maybe this boy was the key to beating her. Marvel looked at Glimmer with eyes of determination and seriousness. He was doing this for her.

As it moved on to District two I saw a slight tear fall down Glimmers face but the screen faded before I could see all of it. I tuned out for a couple seconds which caused me to lose the sight of the girl Clove being reaped and no one stepping forward, if no one stepped forward that meant that they all thought that she could do it on her own. I did look at a tall dirty blonde boy with obviously large muscles. They weren’t the large that looked grotesque but the kind that promised a very fatal punch, if that was even possible. The teenager had a strong jaw and fierce eyes. His short hair was styled up into a sort of spike that never stopped down a little. He was beautiful and it was a shame that we would have to fight it out. He took my breath away and the thought of ever having to even attempt to kill him put a knot in my throat. I knew I couldn’t kill him, I just couldn’t. I bet he could though. 

He walked up the stage with a confident and slightly arrogant stride but I could see it all in his facial features that it was what he had to show everyone. He wasn’t afraid or scared to be put into these brutal games that the Capitol thought was entertaining. The two tributes shook hands and were escorted into the justice building of their district that looked marvelous. I basically disregarded the rest of the districts reaping. I caught some things like the boy from seven whose name was Scott McCall cried at his reaping when no one stepped forward for him. There was also the girl from nine named Allison Argent who looked deadly but way to soft to kill anyone. Not even a minute in and the bitch has already found her angle. Damn. The girl from ten Erica Reyes looked frightened for her life and just cowered. She had to be carried up to the stage by the Peacekeepers. She simply just shook and shook. A girl that must have took pity on her stepped up and volunteered. Erica looked so relieved and started to cry. The girl that volunteered had red hair and looked very sly and cunning. She looked like a fox. 

The tributes from eleven were a twelve year old girl named Rue and a very large and brute of a boy named Thresh. The name screamed violence. Neither of them showed emotion while up on the stage. It finally came to my reaping and I didn’t really want to watch my own reaping but I forced myself to look anyways. When I had volunteered I hadn’t known that my voice sounded so powerful and filled with emotion. Without any intention I performed the most perfect reaping in District Twelve there ever was. The thought that a boy from District Twelve volunteered was for sure going to gain me sponsors. The emotions that I displayed on the cameras would catch the Capitols eyes and they would focus more of their money on me than anyone else. I looked charming on camera but off I was a complete and utter persona of confusion.

After the television had turned off I retired to my bedroom where I sank into the soft mattress and just slept.

 

I woke up to the sound of a loud knock on my door and a voice practically shrilling.

“Dylan get up or I swear to you I will embed my heels in your eyes!”  
“I’m up! Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Lydia just huffed and walked to the dining room car. After putting on the clothes that were laid out for me on my bed I walked in after her. Kira was already there as well and as usual Derek was nowhere to be seen. I sat down and Avoxes filled my plated up with random foods that I had never seen nor heard of. I ate it anyway and practically moaned at the taste coated my tongue in pleasure. The food here was heavenly, and I was sure as hell going to miss it when I entered the area. I highly doubt that I will be thinking about the food over survival when I enter the arena though. 

No one questioned me for the remainder of the day. Lydia popped in sometimes to tell me that we would be at the capitol in just a few hours. So I simply indulged in the food and read one of the many books that were on the bookshelves in my room.

‘Dylan we will be arriving in approximately five minutes, so get ready and don’t you dare when you get off show any hostility towards your prep team. They are just there to make sure you look good, so show some respect and don’t argue with them.” Lydia demanded sternly when she had knocked on my door but ended up just speaking through it. 

“Whatever floats your boat Lydia” I joked in a sarcastic tone. She just left me alone to get ready. I’ve just been reading so all I had to do was straighten out my clothes and comb my hair. Once that was finished I walked up to the windows in the main car and looked out. We went through a tunnel but when we emerged there were tons of colored humans waiting to be looked at or to be acknowledged. I waved at them happily and winked at a Woman with purple hair and whiskers. EEW. She looked as if she were about to faint or pass out. I blew kisses out to the crowd as I stepped off the train and nearly everyone made a grab for me and some just grazed my face but I just let them try because if this is what it took to get people to like and sponsor me.

I was handed off to my prep team who was made up of two girls and a guy. One of the Women Katerina literally had a tail that functioned. The other one, Ovanta had really long eyelashes and seemed to have a silverfish tint to her skin. The male had red streaks through his hair but looked relatively normal. I understood why Lydia had told me not to fuss because if she hadn’t each one of these people would be knocked out cold. They waxed every hair off my body. They didn’t even care that I was naked. They just stripped me down and went to work. They communicated in whispers about what to do next. They all did different tasks at the same time. One of them would be waxing me, while one was doing my nails, and the last one would be working on my face. They just erased every skin flaw that was on me. They bathed me in a tub filled with a mysterious green liquid that was slightly transparent. It slightly stung my raw skin when I got in but after a few seconds I started to become relaxed and calm, until one of them poured the faucet on over my hair. I only flinched but didn’t have time to snap at them before they were rubbing all kinds of hair products all over my scalp and hair. The room flooded with the scent of…cookies? Why the hell would they put the scent of cookies in my hair? ‘Dylan you’re not here to question them’ the thought ran through my head and I agreed with it. I just settled down and let the pair of hands rub and rub through my hair.

“Get out darling” Katerina’s voice purred next to my ear; weirdo. I slowly climbed out of the tub and put a towel around my waist and stood in front of the full length mirror that was positioned a few feet away. The boy that was standing there only had a slight resemblance to me. His short brown hair seemed lighter than mine and his small but lean and muscular body was practically glowing and showed no signs of imperfection. 

“I look good, thanks guys!” I exclaimed in a happy but pretty artificial tone. I appreciated their help but it seriously hurt a lot.They must not have caught up in the fakeness of my voice because they just nodded excitedly.

“Portia will be with you very shortly Dylan, don’t you worry!” Ovanta squealed excitedly. They all left the room and I waited for my stylist to introduce me to her horrible idea of a costume.   
A nice looking lady walked in and smiled at me warmly.  
“Hello Dylan, my name is Portia how are you? 

“Relatively fine thank you.” I answered in a clipped tone. She continued to just smile at me. Portia walked over to me and walked in a circle around me assessing me.

“Dylan your not scared fire are you?”

“No ma’am”

“Perfect”

“May I ask what you are planning?” I didn’t want to do whatever she wanted me to do if I didn’t know what it was.

“You will find out soon enough” Oh lord this woman is definitely trying to kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! These are only going to be daily throughout spring break because of school. Remember Comment and Do whatever! I sound too excited.

Chapter 3: Tribute Parade

As I stood next to Kira in a line next to all the other tributes that were lined up next to their chariots I looked over my clothing. I had a black silk loose fitting shirt that went all the way down to below my hips. On my shoulder there was a long black cape that went down to behind my knees. My legs were covered in Silk Persian pants that stopped at my ankles but flowed around my legs in a cloud like manner. Portia told me that I was supposed to go barefoot and I couldn’t be more relieved. I did NOT want to be put into a pair of uncomfortable shoes that would scar my feet for the rest of my life. The whole outfit was loose fitting and allowed me plenty of room to breathe. 

Our horses were a midnight black and had a shiny coat. They looked perfectly groomed and cared for. I wanted to pet them but was instead rushed up to the chariot. I scanned the rest of the tributes faces and I skimmed over everyone until my eyes landed on Cato. His eyes stared forward with cold set determination. He was dressed in Roman warrior gear along with Clove. It exposed his arms that were layered with sleek muscles. 

As if sensing my eyes his head slowly started to turn towards mine. Before he could look into my eyes I turned my head forward with only a slight blush to my cheeks. I shouldn’t be blushing because of that stupid career warrior. I didn’t know what it was about him that had me drawn so inexplicably towards him. He seemed that he would rather cut my head off than even have to say hello to me. I had no time to even think too far into the mystery that was Cato before his chariot had already started being led out the big doors.

In my hands there was a button that I was supposed to press right when I got outside of those doors. All the chariots rolled forward and me and Kira’s were the last one seeing as we were District 12.

As soon as our chariots were an inch outside of the door I pressed the button, trusting my stylist. My cape seemingly on its own flapped upward giving me the look as if it was flapping in the wind. Then a ring of all kinds of colored flames formed a ring behind my head and seemed to curve out over my head forming a halo of flames above my head. Ever y seam of my clothes where they joined another glowed a warm orange. It made me look as if my body was made of liquid fire or magma. Kira had a simple braid that looked as if parts of her hair were on fire from being sparked or something.

Everyone in the crowd went silent for a second just looking but soon full out roared and threw all kinds of weird of objects at me and Kira. I imagined that the careers would be mad that the spotlight wouldn’t be on them and that scared me but at the same time gave me a rush of exhilaration. I lifted my chin higher and grinned at the crowds and waved at all of them. When we reached the place where we had to look up towards President Snow the fire died out from around us and I finally stopped grinning and looked towards the President. He gave his little spiel and started wishing us good luck. 

On the slow ride back to the backstage area I looked ahead of me towards the front of the line of the chariots. They all looked silently fuming, with tense muscles and rim rod straight backs. I just chuckled lightly and waited to be pulled off of my chariot. 

Lydia came skipping up to us in royal blue flats. She ushered us off and towards the elevator that led up to our penthouse. When the doors were closing I glanced forward and saw Cato and the other careers staring right at me. Feeling sly I just winked right as the last of the metal doors closed. Kira looked at me incredulously and let out a whimper.

“You’re going to get us killed!” She shouted at me in the small expanse of the elevator.

“Just worry about yourself sweetheart, I have no intention of trying to keep you alive.” I sneered back at her.

“I am looking out for myself!” She yelled pathetically

“Then find a way to get them off your back! It is not my fucking problem!” With that the elevator doors opened and I stepped out heading to my room. I only came out for dinner and afterwards I immedialty went back to the confines of my room.

 

Training: Day 1  
The clothes that stuck to my skin were stretchy and flexible. Portia said it was kind of related to spandex but kind of not. Over the time of two days I had grown close to Portia and considered her a friend above everyone else. 

In the elevator that led downwards toward the training room there was dead silence. Neither I nor Kira were content to say a word to each other and I don’t think we ever will. Even with my strong distaste for the girl I knew I couldn’t kill her because she was from my district and killing her would be like losing a part of home. So when we arrived we both went to opposite sides of the crowd that was around a woman that was on top of a podium waiting for the rest of the tributes.

“Tributes you must make sure to make use of all of the stations in this room. I know most of you want to get your hands on a weapon but you must also learn your survival skills. You will be examined at your survival skills, hand to hand combat and weaponry talents during your time here.” The lady spoke with finality and a persuasive voice. No one objected to her.

“You may go” She said. I knew that I would try the survival skills but I really wanted to get my hands on one of the knives at their station. I walked over to the station where Clove was as well. When she saw me there she smiled a wicked smile and picked up a throwing knife with a steel blade and threw it at a target 12 feet away and hit it right in the center of the target. I chuckled and picked up a knife with a long dark smoothed obsidian blade and a curved metal handle. She looked at me curiously and waited for me to do something with it. I flashed my signature wink and spun on my heel and sleekly threw the blade at a target 15 feet away and it hit it right in the center of the target as well but instead of just sticking there the tip went through and stuck out a little of the back of the target.

She grinned at me and I smiled back at her quickly. 

“Would you like to train together fire-boy? Clove asked in a curious tone.  
“It wouldn’t hurt warrior-woman.”I told her. So for a solid 20 minutes we threw knives at targets moving and non-moving. We had small conversations about our districts and I knew that she would probably report my success with knives to the careers. For one I knew she was surprised that a boy from District 12 could ever even have skills to be displayed. When we finished throwing random knives I said farewell to her and went over to the bow station. There were different kinds of bow but the one that stuck out to me was a dark black one with lines of orange running through it. I picked it up and it felt comfortable in my hands. I stood in front of a target that was around 20 feet away since this weapon was made for distance. 

I pulled an arrow off of a table that was to my left and loaded my bow. I pulled the bow string back and lined it up with my mouth, using it as a focal point. My shoulders became relaxed and as I exhaled I let the arrow fly. It stuck into the center of the target just like the knives did. Glimmer, the girl from one approached me and picked up a silver bow that was on the rack and stood next to me. She gave me an examining glance before shooting off her arrow which stuck just to the right of the center. I was better than a career at the bow. Glimmer looked slightly frustrated that I did better than her and was not afraid to show her anger. I just laughed lightly and walked up to her. 

“Glimmer if I may, I might advise you to relax your shoulders so that your shots aren’t so tense.” I said and she looked over at me in confusion. I walked behind her and raised her bow again my arms guiding her. She didn’t protest but I did see that she was slightly uncomfortable .

“Pull back your arm in a relaxed motion. If your arm is stiff then it will e harder for you to pull back the string and make a good clean shot. Line up your hand with your mouth so that you can see straight down the arrow and down to your target. When you breathe out your next exhale let the arrow…fly.” I said as I let the arrow go and it hit straight in the center. I stepped back and looked at her. 

“Try it on your own Glimmer” She looked as if she was running through my instructions again in her head. She followed the steps I showed her and shot her arrow. It hit dead in the center of the target. I smiled at her warmly and she did the totally unexpected. She ran and hugged me around my middle and squeezed tight.

“Thank you! Thank you! I never could exactly get it right so again..Thank you Dylan!” Glimmer said in a rush of breathing. I squeezed her tight and replied “Your Welcome.” Maybe I would fit in the careers.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Day 2 Part 1

Chapter 4: Training Day 1 Cont’d

Once I and Glimmer had separated for Lunch I had quickly rushed to the room that held all the delicacies. Even with all the stress I never stopped eating so much of the Capitol food. I shoveled as much of everything I could onto my plate before looking around the room for a place to sit. There were circular steel tables scattered about the room and most of them were occupied by either a single tribute or a group of two or three. Of course the one with the careers were nearly filled. 

“Hey Dylan, come sit over here!” Glimmer shouted out to me from the career table. Cato and marvel gave her a glare but Clove seemed okay with the idea. 

“I don’t really want to intrude” I said softly not looking any of them in the eyes

“It’s totally fine. Don’t let the big bad boys over here scare you. They just don’t want their pride ruined.” Clove stated with sass in her tone, I chuckled lightly and sat down, making both boys glare more. Marvel looked away after a few seconds but Cato still looked on. I couldn’t tell if it was a glare that he was shooting my way or a look of intrigue. I looked up through my lashes up at his face and he still didn’t look away. I couldn’t help myself.

“Take a picture it lasts longer.” I said sarcastically at him. He didn’t glare, instead I saw the corner of him mouth lift slightly.

“I just might” When he said that I blushed and looked down at my plate. Clove and Glimmer laughed loudly and Marvel just looked up in confusion looking at Glimmer for an explanation. She simply nodded at him in an indication that she would tell him later. I was still blushing as their laughter die down. I tried to eat quickly so I could go back out there and train, but I couldn’t help myself but to go up and get seconds. Besides I would most likely lose most of the weight I am gaining in the arena.

“Don’t inhale your food Dylan, you might choke.” Clove said looking at me in slight shock at how much I could eat. I smiled at her after swallowing my last bite and stood up, tossing my trash in the trashcan next to our table. 

“Cato do you think you could help me in the swords department?” I asked in a friendly tone. He seemed to contemplate over it for a few seconds, but finally made a decision.

“I suppose.” He answered in a deep masculine tone. His voice was manly and it made my breath falter, so I just nodded. When we got there the assistant looked at me and smiled wickedly. I felt slightly creeped out so I let Cato lead me over to a rack full of various types of swords. He chose a long bladed steel one that curved at the point. I picked one out that had a design of sleek swirls patterned into the blade and had a hilt made up of a type of metal. Protruding from the hilt at the bottom was a system of small pointed studs that looked as if it could kill someone from impact if it you hard enough. 

Cato led me over to a circle of dummies that all stood standing. Cato gripped his sword tightly and closed his eyes. His feet seemed to move on their own as they led him to each target and for each one he delivered a killing blow; a strike to the head; a slice to the throat; a blade through the heart; and a severed head. His moves were graceful and sleek and he radiated strength and power. He was beautiful. No matter how many time si tried to dispel the thoughts from my head I knew that they would never leave permanently so there really was no point in trying to stop thinking about the gorgeous boy that could easily murder me. The thought of that just seemed to make him more appealing somehow. I knew without a doubt that I was falling for the District Two tribute. I wasn’t even going to try to deny it. I did know that if he died I would feel extremely sad. The thought that he would ever die scared me and I knew I would sacrifice my life for his if it came down to it.

Once Cato had finished his little dance of slaughter he stopped in front of me with a smirk on his face. He patted my cheek and said “Your turn Dyl” I was shocked at the nickname he gave me but I smiled warmly at him and patted his cheek as well. Handling a sword could g o either way. I could epically fail or I could shock him into happiness and pride. I vote for the latter. Most people held their swords in an upright position, but I loved to hold all types of blades in a downwards position so I had to slice upwards to hit my target. (When you hold the sword downwards its kind of just like flipping it literally.)

Cato looked a little surprised that I held my sword that way but he let me continue anyway. I stood right where he stood in the center of the circle. I looked at my surroundings before closing my eyes as well. Remembering where the first target was I leaped into the air towards it and right when I thought it was in front of me I swung my sword sideways and felt it connect to something soft and squishy. My sword cut through the neck of the dummy like butter. Not even faltering I crouched down low and swung my sword at the back of the legs of the next dummy making it fall onto its back. I jumped onto it and straddled its waist before plunging the blade through its chest. There were six dummy’s left and I was more than prepared to deal with them. I did a no hands cartwheel so that I stood right in front of the next dummy and brought the blade in my hands upward slicing the dummy in half vertically. 

I spun away and behind the next one. I reached for its shoulders and I launched myself onto its shoulders, before wrapping my legs around its throat and twisting leaving it twisted around backwards I jumped off its shoulder and did a simple plunge and twist on the next dummy leaving a hole in its chest. The last three stood relatively far away from each other but were in a straight line so I ran with my sword held out to the side of me decapitating each two of them. Right when I got to the third dummy I swung my body in a circle and slammed the studded part of my sword into the head of the last dummy. It crumpled to the floor in a heap with its head looking ready to fall off, as well as sporting a dent in the side of its head.

I breathed out a long breath and looked towards Cato who was next to a timer on the wall that read two minutes and thirty nine seconds. He looked at me in shock and awe before running up to me and throwing me in the air before catching me. He repeated this process five of six times all the while shouting “I thought you said you needed help! You could have told me that you just wanted to impress me!” While he was shouting this I kept on flailing my arms every time he tossed me up. I had a really strong blush on my cheeks and I was pretty sure the whole training room was watching. I thought that they would have separated him from me but I guess upon seeing that he wasn’t harming me let him do whatever. 

When he finally set me down I was out of breath from both laughing and trying to catch my breath every time he caught me. I looked over at him with a shocked and flushed face and hi just smirked before clapping me on my back making me nearly tumble down onto the floor. Cato was right though I was just planning to ask him for help on the sword but once I started I couldn’t stop murdering every single dummy. It gave me an exhilarating feeling and I felt if it was another tribute than I think I wouldn’t feel any guilt or remorse. It would make me feel alive. Dear God I was thinking like a career. It seemed that I had gained the respect of Cato, an now all that was left was Marvel. He seemed like a tough cookie but I think I could break that ice cold barrier he had up.

I planned that the very next day in training I would try and sway marvel over to me. I would try my hand at his weaponry then, I would talk to him about why we was here and how I was going to help him keep Glimmer alive because I knew that was his main motivation. I knew I would try and keep my promise that I was going to make to Marvel because I have seen the light in Glimmers eyes and I knew that light shouldn’t die out. Under that entire career exterior she was a lovely girl and I would fight to protect her because she was also a friend.

 

Training Day 2 Part 1:

Right when the elevator stopped I walked over so that I was behind marvel, who was at the Spear throwing station again, and tapped his shoulder. He spun around quickly and moved to shove me but I evaded him quickly and held my hands upwards in a surrendering position.

“Whoa I’m just here to ask for help in this station!” I said in a rushed tone.  
“Just like you asked Cato but ended up acing it?” Marvel questioned.

“I honestly didn’t know that would happen.” I stated with my arms still raised.

“Right; this won’t take long seeing how you seem to stick to every weapon.” I blushed from embarrassment and stepped forward next to him picking out a simple spear. He grabbed one as well and stood in a lane that had multiple targets lined up behind one another. He reared back his hand so that the point of the spear was lined up with his eyes and he swiftly chucked the spear at the target making it spin in a spiral. He seemed to lean his body forward when he threw the spear as if he was lunging towards an opponent. I studied his stance and stored it in my brain for when it was my time to throw my spear. Before I could take a step to throw my spear Cato’s voice rang out through the training area sounding infuriated.

“Where the hell is my sword Seven!?” He sounded like he could kill the boy named Scott that stood in front of him cowering. Poor kid, Cato was scary if you hadn’t seen the nicer side of him.

“I-I di-didn’t take your sw-swo-sword.” Scott stuttered out looking truly terrified. 

“The hell you didn’t!” I couldn’t let Cato get worked up more because if he did Scott wouldn’t be leaving the training room. I dropped my spear on the floor and ran up to the pair. I pulled Scott away from Cato and looked into Cato’s eyes.

“Move.” He demanded from in front of me.

“No, you need to calm down. If you had taken the time to look you would realize that your sword is on the rack.” I said pointing over to the sword rack where all of the swords lay. A trainer must have placed it there after Cato had set it down. Cato looked over to the rack and then back at me. He looked calmed down but still looked at Scott and snarled. Scott whimpered and Cato smirked. 

“Cato go play with your sword and stop toying with Seven.” I said with a wink in his direction. He turned his smirk towards me and winked as well.

“You could come play with me, if you want to.” Cato hinted at me suggestively. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

“You wish Lover Boy!” I skipped over back to Marvel who was looking as if he was trying to hold back a laugh “Shut it.”

“Sorry, Sorry.”He told me in a fake apology. I snorted at his attempt at an apology. I picked up the spear that I had left on the floor and gripped it like Marvel had. I thought of it as a mix of throwing a knife and shooting an arrow. I relaxed my body and lined the spear head up to my mouth like I would an arrow. I evened out my breathing and when I reared back I drew in a big breath and when I exhaled I threw the spear with a small flick of the wrist making it spiral. The spear embedded itself in the neck of the dummy and to me it was good enough, it was still a fatal shot. Marvel walked over to me and clapped me on the shoulder making me startle.

“Good job smalls, but I inquire that it’s not your favored weapon.” Marvel looked over at me smiling. I nodded lightly and smiled at him. Deciding to hit the nail on the head I decided to confront him about Glimmer.

“Marv I know you volunteered for Glimmer, and I know that might not be counted as much in your district but from where I am from that a huge deal. I just wanted to let you know that I will help you in any way to protect her. I don’t have feelings for her promise! I don’t have a huge interest for that gender anyway soo..” I said in a rush and marvel chuckled at the last sentence I said. When he thought over the rest that I said he smiled at me and did one of those weird bro hug things that Peeta had shown me a while ago.   
“Thank you Dylan, you have my respect.”Marvel said next to my ear in a whisper. “Oh and Cato has a pretty big aversion to female gender as well by the way.” He chuckled after my face had turned a scarlet red. I coughed awkwardly and just headed to lunch after a few more throws at the targets.

Lunch:  
I grabbed all the food I could carry and immediately went to sit next to Cato who slung his arm across my shoulder unexpectedly. He smiled at me and went back to eating his food. I looked at the arm that was around me and I didn’t feel weird or uncomfortable. I felt safe and cared for, which I have only felt from Peeta but his was ten times less than what I felt for Cato. For Peeta it was more of a brotherly affection, but with Cato it was more of in a way of...Um...I want to love him endlessly way. 

I looked over at Cato and I relaxed instantly and smiled. I leaned against him and he squeezed me around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. He turned his head towards mine and just smiled warmly at me until Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel walked over to the table. He didn’t take his arms away from me but he did turn his head away to look at the rest of the group. They all looked at our arms but didn’t say anything. I guess seeing us spurred Marvel on and he reached over and planted one on Glimmer. They started going at it so I turned my head downwards to my plate and continued eating my lunch with Cato’s arms still wrapped around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler. Sorry :/. Feedback is always appreciated though!

Chapter 5: Training Day 2 Cont’d

I knew that once we were in the arena me and Cato couldn’t be this friendly towards each other because we were going to have to focus more on winning than each other but for now I was going to try and hold onto this for as long as I could. It seemed as if I was the only one Cato wouldn’t kill aside from the rest of Careers but he seemed as if he wouldn’t be too disturbed killing them as well. It always pained me when I had to think about one of us not winning, because against my own will I had grown to like and befriend each career.

When Lunch was over I resigned myself to the survival skills stations. It could be useful to gain some tact and skills while in the games. I headed over to the camouflage station where it seemed no one was there. The instructor smiled at me and seemed genuinely pleased that someone was going to join her in this station. I had learned a little bit of decorating from Peeta because he said he liked to decorate the cakes at the bakery when he was bored so when one day when we were both bored he taught me how to do different things to make the cake look nice. I figured camouflage couldn’t be too different. I mean after all you just had to know how to blend yourself into your surroundings; you’re just the cake that’s being iced.

The lady at the station explained to me about blending the colors together to make a muddy or a grassy color and she showed me to paint it in a certain way to make it look like a part of something or just to simply give you colors of nature. Deciding to try out the hard part of becoming something I tried to blend myself into a rock. I swirled different colors to get a grayish muddy color. I painted it along my arm in different ridges and swirls, and stuck it up to the rock that was next to a large tree trunk. My arm seemed to become the rock and I smiled inwardly at my success. I knew I couldn’t be this good in all the stations because I knew for one that I couldn’t lift to well and that I definitely could not identify edible bugs at all, but my father had taken me hunting with him sometimes and we always had to run or crouch and roll. We always had to do really athletic things that the first few times I almost passed out from exhaustion or from overuse of my body. This constant state of running and things left me with great stamina and endurance. This mixed with weapon training made me almost lethal and that now proved useful.

With me being the small one in my Dad and I’s hunting party of two I was always the one that scaled tree’s, crawled under objects, or climbed over obstacles to get to game. So I became flexible and agile. I can scale things quickly and I could jump from one thing to another easily and quite quickly. I never knew of course that I would be using this in the games of course. I just knew I was going to use them my damned hardest so that I could return home.

Thanking the instructor for the lessons of camouflage I decided to run the agility course where you had o scale a net and run across multiple platforms with different obstacles to get to the end. I lined myself behind the argent girl who looked back at me but when I raised an eyebrow she turned back around and started the course. She didn’t seem to have trouble with it at all and I had to wonder what she did in her District to have gained that kind of agility. I didn’t have to time to ponder because soon the buzzer sounded for me to start. 

I ran up to the ropes and jumped up to the net and gripped the ropes in my hands. I knew that my feet were going to get tangled if I used them so I climbed using my hands. When I reached the top of the platform that was around twenty feet from the ground I planted one hand on the platform and swung one leg over as well. When both parts of my body were on I rolled over into a crouched position and faced the next obstacle. There was a long wooden board with pegs sticking out of it that I saw Allison climb so I started to do the same. When I got around midway one of the pegs retracted from under my feet and my foot just dangled. Then the next foot slipped on another retracting peg. Once again using only my arms I scaled the pegged board and once I had another foothold I launched myself using one of my feet and grabbed the top of the platform and pulled myself up.

My forehead had a slight sheen of sweat over it but I paid no attention to it at all. The next obstacle in front of me was a system of ropes that dangled from the ceiling and I guessed that I was supposed to swing from each one to get to the end. I worried for my safety because if I let go then I would fall and get my face crushed on the floor. I looked down and saw a large net sprawled under the course and I let out a relieved breath, relaxing.

Blowing out a huge breath I jumped and gripped the first rope and using my momentum, swung. As I let go I did a back flip and when I saw my face rushing towards the floor I grabbed the next rope. With my legs! With it catching my fall it also caused a huge swing in the rope so it swung me until my face was aligned with the next rope. Not hesitating I reached for it and let go of the most present rope with my legs. I swung from that rope and I kept going until I reached the platform where the last obstacle was before I could be finished. 

The last obstacle was a system of circular plates that collapsed if stepped on and caused you to fall down onto the mats below. It was kind of like a minefield because if you stepped on anything but the Circular plates you would fall because there was nothing but the circular plates. You had to be fast so that the plates wouldn’t collapse on you before you jumped to the next one.

I leaped to a circular plate that was a couple feet in front of me but before it could shift in any way I threw my body into a spiral jump to a plate that was up and to the right of me. I landed deftly and just as quickly as I landed I jumped to the next one. I kept up this pattern until I reached a zip line at the end of the platform. It stopped at the opposite side of the wall where there was a mat for you to fall down on. I guess you were supposed to use the zip line to get off of the course. When looking to my right I spotted a rope that had grip handles on each end. I took one and slid it across the wiring above my head. I leaped off the platform and zipped across the room and dropped down onto the cushiony mat below me. I took a few deep breaths and continued on to the knot tying station where I stayed for the duration of training because the knots that were shown to me seemed to be useful in hunting and I knew that I would have to hunt in the games.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan gets a little rebellious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed!

Chapter 6: Last Day   
Of Training and Evaluation(s) Scores

Sleep never came easy with the thoughts of my home and how I may not return to them. It troubled me to no end that I could forever leave Peeta by himself and at his family’s mercy. No one appreciated him back home except me. They all called him the runt of his family and picked on him for being kind and gentle. Peeta would never hurt a fly but I know he could. He would’ve made it a little in these games if he wasn’t so godamn kind. Peeta was also so lovable, and when you got to know him better you would fall in love with him. I knew he was going to find that girl or guy that will see him for him and will love him endlessly for that but until then I was always going to try and protect him. But now I couldn’t because I was in these stupid games where I would either die or come out with mental wounds that wouldn’t ever scar.

The only thing that kept these thoughts at bay was the boy from District Two. Cato struck some kind of nerve that instantaneously had me smiling or had me happy. Just seeing his face made me happy and that terrified me because these feelings weren’t supposed to come so quickly to anyone and the fact that it happened to me was terrifying.Under all of Cato’s tough exterior and cocky attitude was a boy that may have been trained for the games since he was seven but was also a boy that wasn’t just full of hatred but a boy that could care for people deeply if they gave him a chance. He had to grow up with people being terrified of him and that made him bitter towards everyone which only further increased everyone’s aversion to him. I showed him that I wasn’t scared of him and that caused us to grow closer because we both knew what it was like to feared of by people and how that caused you to be mean to everyone that looked at you in any type of wrong way. After a while I befriended the whole Career pack and they took me in and showed me who they are under the intimidating armor they all wore. 

If it wasn’t for the Careers I don’t think I could ever think of making it in the arena. With a group of people the odds of winning were amped up because there were less weaknesses and the Gamemakers played on your weaknesses. 

It was the final day of training and the day before the interviews. Today I was strictly going to try and and do all the survival stations I could get to in the limited amount of time I had. (Sorry but I am not going into an explanation of his day again, just his lunch because that’s when he see’s Cato ;). ) I went to the edible insects, edible plants, fire making, hammock-making, and fishing station throughout the whole day pausing only for lunch.  
Lunch:

I get that Cato and I looked cuddly bur damn do Marvel and Glimmer take the cake for being the touchiest. Their hands haven’t left one part of each other’s bodies no matter what they’re doing.

“Hey if you guys are done eating each other’s face I would like to start eating my food without having to see a tongue that isn’t yours inside the others mouth. Please and thank you.” I said in a clipped tone. The two of them just giggle which was quite unlike Marvel and started to eat their food as well. 

“Thank the lord you were able to stop their bodies from melding together!” Clove shouted in a happy tone from in front of me and I just laughed lightly and turned back to my bowl of lamb stew. I jumped when I felt an arm go around my waist and when I turned my head I saw the grinning face of Cato who surprisingly leaned over and kissed my forehead. My jaw dropped and I felt my cheeks heat up profusely. I could barely hear the catcalls of my fellow pack over the sound of rushing blood in my ears. Cato laughed boisterously at my expression and tightened the arm that was around my waist. He can’t just do that and think that I wouldn’t do something, did he? So I reached around his waist and lay my arm there as well but I didn’t just go back to eating my stew. Nope, I splayed my finger and started tickling Cato against his side. 

Cato jumped and jerked while trying to pry my hand from his waist which proved unsuccessful. We both tumbled to the floor with him laughing and me still continuing to tickle him while straddling his waist. I could tell by now that everyone was watching us, and the rest of the careers were laughing their asses off but I still continued. When I finally pulled my hand away from his sides he flipped us so that he was now on top and then proceeded to tickle me! I jerked around violently and I couldn’t hold my laughter in and only ten seconds in and I was already crying.  
“Uncle! Uncle!” I shouted at Cato still laughing. He smirked at me before pulling his hand but not his arm nor did he get up. Instead he leaned over and whispered in my ear the most random sentence but the most meaningful sentence.

“I will never give up on you.” I didn’t know why he said that at the exact moment but I was touched by what he said nonetheless. I knew that without a doubt I would never give up on him also.

“And I the same Cato, but if you don’t mind can you please remove yourself from my waist?” I asked in a sweet voice. He smirked and wiggled his hips before rolling off and sitting back in his seat. He’s just a little horn dog plus a romantic.  
(Don’t you just love their fun times?)

 

Tributes Individual Assessments

The metal bench that was pressed up against the wall was where half of the tributes sat and the other half were on a bench on the other side of the room. A tribute disappeared every ten minutes from their bench when it was time for them to show the Gamemakers exactly what they could do. I was on a bench opposite the Careers because they were from the upper districts. I was hanging upside down from my bench the blood rushing to my head but I didn’t care. The looks I was getting from my fellow tributes were hilarious and when I stuck my tongue out I heard familiar chuckles resound around the room. I turned my eyes and saw Cato, Marvel, Clove, and Glimmer looking at me with amusement in their eyes. I picked myself up and sat down on my bottom waiting for my turn to impress the Gamemakers. 

My friends were long gone from the opposite bench and a whole three quarters of my bench were gone as well. All that was left was District Eleven, and District Twelve. Soon though Thresh and Rue were gone as well.   
“Dylan Di’Angelo, District Twelve please report for Individual Assessment” A robotic monotone voice came over the speakers and I stood up. After I have gone it would just be Kira, and I wondered what she would do. 

I strut up to the Sliding metal doors before looking back,

“Good Luck Kira” I said before I walked into the training room where instead of training stations there were the items from the training stations, Different degrees of weapons and edible plants etcetera. I don’t know why I felt the urge to be killed by Peacekeepers before I went into the arena but I felt rebellious towards the capitol and the fact that they ripped me away from my home. They were going to make me kill the friends that I have grown to love and that made me want to kill them all especially the President. So that’s what I did. 

I went over to the swords to notice that all the Gamemakers were just drinking wine and talking amongst themselves as well as feasting on a large roasted pig that was sitting atop a marble table. First they make me kill people I love and then have the nerve to not notice me! I grabbed two swords and slung them across my back before heading over to the knives. I grabbed a leather sash that had slots in them for slipping in throwing knives and I filled the whole sash with different sized throwing knives. Finally I walked over to a dummy and grabbed one, then dragged it over to the camouflage station. I set it there before turning back to the Gamemakers. I pulled out a long wicked throwing knife and set it between my knuckles. I threw it at the head Gamemakers glass of Wine that just so happened to be in line with the Pig on the table as well. The glass shattered and the knife stuck into the pigs belly causing all the Gamemakers to jump and startle but Seneca didn’t just startle he slipped on the floor of glass and landed on top of the pig making it make a disgusting noise and crumble to Seneca’s weight. 

I laughed and they all looked at me scandalized. I bowed slightly before speaking.

“If you don’t mind I would like to be evaluated without having to get your attention.” I stated with a raised eyebrow. Seneca got up with a smile on his face and nodded for me to continue, that odd man. 

I went back to the camouflage station where the dummy rested. I took out red and grey paint and started painting over the white faceless dummy numbers labeled on different parts of the body. 1 for the head, 2 for the upper chest, 3 for the left arm, 4 for the right arm, 5 and 6 for the hands, 7 and 8 for the calves, 9 and 10 for the shins, and 11 and 12 for the feet. Then on the stomach I wrote Capitol. I drew lines connecting the districts towards the Capitol in different colors. It was a hierarchy of the Districts showing that one was at the top and Twelve was at the bottom with the Capitol controlling everything. I heard short gasps when I pulled out one of my knives and carved out the stomach but I didn’t detach the stomach completely I dragged the dummy over to the large tree trunk from before and stabbed the stomach through with both of my swords and into the tree trunk causing the body to hang. 

I stepped back away from the dummy and lined up my knives on my knuckles for preparation and I drilled every last one of them into the dummy in front of me. Once I was done I felt satisfied but from the scandalized looks that the Gamemakers were shooting at me again I knew I had done something horrible and atrocious, and that made me weirdly happy. I was probably going to get the worst score out of everyone and I didn’t care. I bowed again before dropping my weapons where I was before walking out of the room.

Once in the Penthouse I settled in for a nap that lasted a couple hours and when I was finished Lydia pulled me into the Living area and plopped me down next to Portia which I was happy about. The two of us chatted until Ceaser’s voice flickered to life and his face was shown on the television. He talked about the so called great turnout of the tributes this year before he started announcing scores.

“From District One, Marvel with a score of Nine. “  
“From District One, Glimmer with a score of Nine as well”

“From District Two, Cato with a score of… ELEVEN!!” Ceaser shouted with his jaw hanging open. 

“From District Two, Clove with a score of Ten!” I didn’t really care for the rest of the tributes but Scott had a seven along with that foxface girl. Allison Argent got a nine along with Glimmer and Marvel. Ceaser finally got to District Twelve after Run had gotten a seven and Thresh an eight. 

“From District Twelve Dylan with a…” His face changed from calm to utter disbelief and shock. I leaned forward even more and I wondered if they gave me that bad of a score.

“Dylan with a TWELVE! Folks this is unheard of I think we have a winner here!” Ceaser shouted into the microphone on his desk. My picture that floated on screen had a twelve under it and I fell off the couch. Lydia gaped at me in shock and Portia patted me on the back with a full blown smile on her face. 

“Dylan what the hell did you do to get a twelve!?” Lydia shouted at me from the end of the couch. I nodded my head not telling her because I did not to be screamed at because believe me Lydia could scream. 

“Nothing Lydia just watch for Kira’s score please.” I said pointing at the television. 

“From District Twelve Kira with a eight.” Ceaser said and finished with closing remarks and before the screen went black he finished with a wink at the cameras. 

Once the screen went black I stood up, kissed Portia’s cheek then rushed to my room because I wanted to be awake for the interviews for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update but you get two in a fay to make up for it!

Chapter 7: Tribute Interviews

The only part of this interview that I was going to enjoy is getting off that stage and being able to wear what Portia made for me. I knew that Portia was going to think of something creative for me and it caused me to be excited. I knew Derek wasn’t going to try and coach me through the angle I was supposed to use in the interview so I decided to just go for silly career. Kind of like the puppy with adorable eyes but bites your crotch. Lydia didn’t have to coach me through posture and manners because she knew that I could do it without her help and I know she wanted to help Kira more, and it didn’t matter to me in the slightest.

Around mid-day I was attacked by my prep team who burst through my doors and hauled me up and out of bed bringing me into my spacious bathroom. They proceeded to do the whole procedure from the day I got here. They babbled incessantly and I just lay there wincing every now and then during the waxing. After they had taken me out of my bath they simply told me to wait on my bed and left. Soon after my door opened and in stepped Portia.

“Portia!” I shouted at her even though I had seen her not even twenty-four hours ago. I jumped up and literally almost squeezed her to death. 

“I…need…air” She wheezed out before I set her down. I smiled bashfully and she smiled warmly before patting my cheek and motioning to the bag she had in her hand. She set it down on the bed and then proceeded to unzip it revealing a red suit with black rhinestones along the cuffs and seams of the trousers and blazer of the suit. I represented a hot fire, and this is why I love Portia. 

“Portia it’s wonderful!” I yelled causing her to laugh softly. She picked it up and held it to my body. I couldn’t tell what she was doing but soon after she smiled and clapped her hands. I looked at her in confusion and all she said was, “It fits” I rolled my eyes and huffed out a breath smiling at the same time, because its only Portia that would be so happy over such a small thing. Afterwards we still had a few hours to kill so instead of leaving Portia stayed and we watched a couple of films while chatting about everything that had no importance. Once it reached around five o’ clock in the evening I stood up and picked up the suit to go in the bathroom. Portia had left around half an hour ago so I had just decided to read a weird book called the Catcher and The Rye. Once I had put on the suit I walked out of my room and into the living area where I waited for Kira and Lydia to make their way over. After a few minutes Kira came down in a dress similar to the one she was wearing at the parade. It was a simple tube dress that was black with a few speckles of black around the waist. She looked like she was being swallowed by ashes and I had to admit she looked fierce. I managed to force a small smile on my face towards her, and she smiled back at me shyly. 

The three of us headed towards the elevator that went down to the lobby. We all hopped out and went to a sleek red vehicle that led us to the building in which we would have our interviews. Once we stepped out Peacekeepers led us to a wide hallway where all the other tributes were lined up in different outfits. I didn’t bother looking at my friends because I knew they looked stunning, and there was a huge television on the wall in front of me and they were first so I would see them soon enough on the stage playing up the whole tough and wicked angle that they had going for them.

Everyone here was shaking from nervousness but to me it was just an interview. You answer some questions, you make some jokes and then you’re done, simple as that. When Glimmer went up I clearly saw that she was clearly playing sexy tribute and I wondered how marvel felt about that. I heard a growl from across the room and I guess that answers my question. Glimmer smiled and flaunted herself throughout her interview and when she was done and walked off the stage Marvel immediately started kissing her. Dang boy can’t help himself but get a little Glimmer lovin. The couple had to pull away when it was Marvels turn to go up and when he did get up there he played angry career out for blood. Cato and Clove played arrogant warriors who knew they were going to win no matter what. A lot of the tributes afterwards were nervous and shaky and I felt no pity towards them because if I started to feel for them it would make it harder for me to kill them, and I couldn’t afford to have weaknesses in the arena.

It was Kira’s turn and she was playing the sweet girl who came from a rough place. She would sound so innocent every time Ceaser asked a question. When she walked off the stage and I was ushered onto the stage I pulled my hands inside my sleeves and waved them around in a childlike gesture but instead of just silly wave fake flames burst out of the rhinestones on my cuffs. I was shocked for a second but it looked as if it was all part of my childish act. I probably looked seven with my antics and when I was done waving wildly to all the screaming fans I sat myself down cross legged in the seat across from Ceaser. He laughed boisterously at me before asking his first question.

“So Dylan how’s the Capitol treating you?” Ceaser asked with a huge smile on his face.

“It’s so great the nice people provide so much food that they cure my munchies!’ I giggled after I said that and Ceaser laughed again along with the people in the crowd.

“You’re adorable, but now I want to talk about that twelve you got. How in the world did you manage that?” I heard everything fall silent and I knew if I revealed what I did that they would do something real bad.

“Let’s just say I got a little carried away with the sharp thingies!” I said with another giggle. 

“I bet you did, so when you volunteered for Peeta I want to know why exactly did you volunteer?” Ceaser asked leaning forward.

“He’s my best buddy and we both helped each other through the hardest of times and since he’s always been there for me I knew I had to do this one minor thing for him because I love him.” I said finally speaking in a serious tone. The crowd awed and Ceaser put on a sympathetic face. “But Hey! I’m going to win this so I can go back and see my best friend again!” I shouted out making the crowd cheer and Ceaser to brighten.

“On the topic of loved ones, any special gal’s at home?”

“Uh...No… girls don’t really appeal to me.” I said in a shy voice. The whole crowd laughed and I blushed.

“Oh! So any guys at home?”

“No not at home”

“Here?”

“Mayyyybe” I said in a singsong voice.

 

“Oooh, spicy!” Ceaser yelled into the microphone. I just blushed and giggled along side of him. 

“So Dylan would you mind showing off that suit for us?” 

“Sure.” I stood up out of my seat and just pranced around Ceaser and I’s seats, leaving a trail of fire behind me looking as if it was just pouring out of me. Once I sat back down the people in the audience were full out roaring and screaming my name. I laughed behind my hand and waved at the crowd again before leaning back in my seat. 

“So here we have it folks the adorable boy made of fire!” Ceaser shouted standing me up and pulling my arm up. When he lowered my arm I smiled and waved before skipping off the stage and into the hallway where I slowed down to a walk until I got out to the car. 

When I got to the training tower instead of heading up to the Penthouse I went to the center fountain in the courtyard where I lay down my arm hanging off of the side of the fountain. I dipped my other hand into the cool water of the fountain and sighed aloud. I heard a thump from next to me and I turned my head to the right to see Cato lying on the ground looking up at the light polluted night sky. Cato sighed from next to me and I smiled inwardly. I didn’t know if he could see me so I lay there until he turned his eyes until he saw me lying on the fountain ridge. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him equally happy. 

“Y’know you were fucking adorable up on that stage right?” Cato asked me looking highly amused.

“Yeah I know it was the angle I gave myself.” I said whispering for some unknown reason, but I guess if I was talking it would break the moment. 

“Cool, you’re going to join us tomorrow right?” Cato looked at me with a hopeful look. I laughed lightly and nodded my head. Cato let out a relieved sigh and turned his head to look back up. Feeling peace I figured I would go back up to my room so I could get enough sleep because I don’t know how much I would get in the arena tomorrow. Getting up from my spot on the fountain wall I crouched down in front of Cato. 

“Goodnight Cato” I said and kissed his cheek. I stood up and walked over to the entrance to the tall tower and when about to walk in I heard his voice.  
“Goodnight Dylan” Cato said and then I walked in to get the much needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update for the day!

Chapter 8: Welcome Tributes To the Beginning of Hell

Lydia made sure I got the hovercraft in time but after that just left me stuck to the ladder paralyzed until I rose to the top. When I was sat in the seat a lady walked up to me with a long thick needle that she inserted into my forearm. There was a red blinking under my skin and I looked up to the woman in wonder.

“Tracker” is all she said. She walked up to every tribute in the hovercraft and each winced just a little. MY fellow careers were at the other side of the hovercraft in the same line as mine. When the hovercraft touched down on a landing pad several Peacekeepers came on board and escorted each of us to our small room in the bunkers of the arena where we had our small moments of anxiety until we would be lifted into the arena.

When the two Peacekeepers dropped me in front of a metal door and opened the door revealing the small room and my stylist sitting there worrying for me. I painted on a smile and walked in quickly embracing Portia who started crying on my shoulder.

“Shh Portia I will be back promise.” I said rubbing her back in circles. She pulled her head back and smiled at me pulling a bag from behind back. She unzipped it and pulled out a black jacket and thick black pants. The set included a pair of running shoes and a weird hood like thing. I pulled on the jacket and pants after changing out of yesterdays pajamas. I didn’t exactly know what to do with the hood thing and Portia sensing my confusion grabbed it from me and clasped it to the color of my jacket. When she turned back in front of me she looked at my token that Peeta had given me and put it in her palm. She stared at me and seemed to think aloud.

“A forever pack” she said in a whisper. She fingered the infinity sign and rubbed the pad of her thumb across the face of the wolf. When she placed it back down I ran my hand across it flashing a small smile thinking about how I had to win this for him as well.

“30 seconds to launch” A robotic voice said through a hidden speaker. I jumped and looked up to my stylist again. Her eyes watered again and I patted her cheek again before walking over to the metal plate that stood in the corner of the room. Before I got on Portia said to me, “Dylan my boy made of fire, you burn your way through those games and you come back to me you hear?” I formed my hands into a heart and walked onto the plate turning towards her. A glass wall closed around me and Portia seemed to cry out but I didn’t hear her because of the cylindrical walls surrounding me. I smiled at her for the last time and with my hand heart still raised I was lifted up into an arena with a shining sun and it seemed as if I was on the edge of an island that was flat. It was more of a small clearing with water surrounding it. There was a twenty foot gap filled with water surrounding the island in a square strip. Beyond the water were huge hills that had trees sitting atop them. It looked more of a precarious forest that jutted out of the land randomly. The cornucopia stood in the center of the island I was on and scattered about were different packs and supplies. On the inside were weapons of all kinds and they looked dangerous and intriguing at the same time. The air around me was misted and seemed to hang in the air like fog. There was a slight breeze but I didn’t feel it due to the jacket and the hood.

There was a clock in the sky that kept on counting down the seconds until I would have to run for my knives and swords most likely killing as I go. I would not look for my anyone that I knew because that would cause distraction and the clock above read fifteen seconds left. Soon it would become time to…

“ 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1” A great bong rang out and as soon as it started my feet were moving quickly towards the cornucopia and my five senses were searching for dangers. I got to the mouth of the cornucopia relatively unharmed. I heard a rustle right behind me and saw that it was only Clove. I nodded at her deftly and headed towards the back of the big metal Cornucopia where two knife vests were hung up and swords were strapped. I grabbed both knife vests and flung one to Clove and strapping mine on. I grabbed all the knives that would fit and grabbed two swords and a couple of straps before leaving and seeking out a target. I saw the boy from six try to sneak around the Cornucopia and before he could get behind it I crouched and deftly walked behind him. He didn’t seem to notice me and when the moment came I swung my sword up and swung it in a horizontal arch, decapitation the boy from six. 

Leaving no time for me to feel guilt I rushed the girl from seven who had just slid into the water and jumped into the air pulling out a knife in mid-air and throwing it at her neck halting her movements and making the girl sink into the water. I landed in the water where she just was and swam down retrieving my knife from neck and in the process saw a system of caves in the foundation of the island. Deciding to check on it later with the group I swam back to the surface and onto the island fripping wet but I couldn’t pay attention to that right now. There were no tributes left at the Cornucopia except the pack and when they saw me surface I saw them all release a pent up breath. I walked over to them and when I was close enough I wiped my blades off in the grass and resigned to cleaning them later. I looked at all of them and everyone had blood on them except Glimmer who was cleaning her arrows. 

There were still some bags littered around and we all picked them up and put them in the center of the Cornucopia with the rest of our stuff. There were water purification tablets and large bundles of food along with extra clothes and different medication supplies, wire, rope, hooks, and weapon cleaners. Emptying a backpack that had a sleeping bag and food I shouldered it and put all the items I could fit in it. The pack looked at me in confusion. Not explaining much all I said was, “Ill be back, this’ll just take a couple of seconds.” They all wore frowns and when I moved to get out of the big hulking metal item they all moved forward with me. I held out my hand and nodded my head.

“This is just a patrol of sorts, I have to check something” Once I was outside I stripped to my boxers and went to the edge of the island. I heard feet move up next to me and I glanced to my right to see Cato undressed as well and looking into the water.

“You’re not going alone, we all travel in pairs.” I guess that was reasoning enough so without arguing I dived into the water and swam down to the many caves I saw earlier. I swam up to the entrance of one and when I went to swim into it I instead was met with not water but just air, as if there was a thin water of air blocking the water from coming in. I flopped out of the water and into the cave that had sections branching off into different caves. The air was dank and musty but it served as a good hiding spot for the pack. There was a thump and a groan from behind me and I saw Cato laying there for collapsing (?) out of the water. I chuckled and made to leave so I could tell the rest of the careers but before I could there was a hand on my ankle stopping me from walking forward. I sat down on the cave floor and Cato crawled up beside me laying his head down on my lap. I ran my hand through his short hair and he closed his eyes.  
“Cato I have to go tell the rest of them” I told his halting my hand movements “ I can bring your swords and stuff to you” he just huffed and got his head off of me motioning for me to leave. Used to his antics I just laughed and dived into the water once again swimming upwards. 

Once I got to the top I saw that my friends were surrounding the boy from District Three and that Clove held a knife to his throat. He must have been hiding somewhere around the Cornucopia and hoped to get supplies. 

“Just kill him Clove we cant waste time” I said fairly close. She smiled wickedly and slashed his throat making blood spray across her face. The boy choked on his own blood and died. At that moment the cannons sounded. I counted along with my friends. 5…6…7..8…9..10. There 14 tributes left and five of them were us. Not caring a whole lot I went over to the sleeping bags and there were around six or seven so I cut large circular pieces off of 4 of them and when done lay them off to the side. I stuffed item that was in the Cornucopia into four of the backpacks except the weapons. 

“Dylan what the hell are you doing and where is Cato!?” marvel yelled at me slapping me on the back of the head. I just smiled up at him.

“There’s a system of caves in the foundation of the island and were putting all of our stuff in there. I’m just wrapping everything up so nothing gets soaked, and I left Cato in one of the caves.”They seemed satisfied with my answer and started strapping weapons to themselves while I wrapped everything up with the sleeping bags fabric. The fabric seemed as if it would stop and absorb the water kind of like a baby’s diaper. Once everything was wrapped and the cornucopia was devoid of anything I walked back over to the edge that I came back from and dived back into the water with one of the backpacks on my back the rest of the careers with another and weapons on themselves which was dangerous but I guess that didn’t matter. We all dived and swam to the cave. I motioned for them to go in from the bottom of the mouth of the cave and I just swam with my feet eventually just walking into the cave where Cato lay.

I set my bag down and tore off my wet clothes searching through the backpack for warm ones. I only hand boxers on and when I found the clothes I went into a branched off part of the cave and put on the clothes that were the same as the ones I just had on. I walked back out to the pack laying out supplies and organizing them into groups. I wondered how we were supposed to see the anthem play but I guess the Gamemakers would have already thought it out so I just resigned myself to cleaning my weapons and setting up one of the four sleeping bags that were big enough to fit two. Im guessing Glimmer and Marvel would be sharing a two sleeping bags because Marvel is pretty big and Cato and I would be sharing one and Clove would have one for herself.

I was pretty tired so once the sleeping bag was set up I walked over to Cato who was still lying down and pulled on his hand wanting him to join me in the sleeping bag with me, sensing that he should get up Cato stood and followed me to the bag. Once I had crawled in I pulled on his hand downwards and he crawled in with me wrapping a heavy and still bare arm around my waist. I buried my head into his chest and decided to just nap for a couple hours.


	9. Chapter 9: The Arena Day 2: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short I just have so much going on.

Chapter 9: The Arena Day 2 Part 1

There was a loud booming noise that sounded like the anthem that woke me up. I startled and sat up as fast as lightning, looking out for danger. Instead I found myself looking up towards the cave ceiling where the Capitols symbol was displayed and the anthem played throughout the caves and seemed to echo. I walked over to Marvel who was sitting with Glimmer, Clove, and Cato and started looking at the tributes that passed. I didn’t bother looking at the numbers because they were just people that stood in my way of getting back to my home. I saw the faces of the tributes I killed and I felt no regret I just felt pity that they were forced to be killed. 

The anthem died out and I really wasn’t tired and everyone else just seemed restless. I stood up and wiped invisible dirt off my pants. “WE should go hunting guys!” I said in an excited voice making all of them brighten and get up as well. 

“I’d say I was getting ready to jump In the water and kill myself from boredom!” Clove said already at the mouth of the cave. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my swords and knives from earlier strapping them all on. I didn’t really want to go out in the water again so I looked at the three other holes in the wall that led to other caves. I had to hope that one of them would lead to dry land so that we didn’t have to swim again.

“Clove don’t you think we should look for a cave that leads to land so that we don’t have to swim all the time?” I looked at her and she seemed to agree with me because she walked over to one of the other cave holes. “I’ll check this one out you and Cato can get in one of the others and Marvel and Glimmer can go in the last. Don’t worry about me I can take care of myself Cato.” Clove said that looking at me but then switching her eyes over to Cato at her last sentence because he must have looked as if he wanted to say something about her going by herself. She just ignored Cato and walked out of the cave. He still looked conflicted so I placed my hand on his shoulder and said “Cato just let her go if she wasn’t comfortable about going alone she would have told us.” 

“Fine.” He just had a cold look on his face and just walked in to our branch of the cave. I sighed heavily and walked after him. I went up to his side and linked my arm within his. He didn’t remove it but he seemed stubborn to not show emotion. It was pitch black in the cave and it smelled stale and musty but we continued on. 

It took us around fifteen minutes until the floor of the cave started to slant upwards. Its rocky and uneven ground expanded into a cave where light was shining through. I pulled a knife from the vest and hacked at the vines at the entrance. I walked out and waited for Cato to come out as well. He came with a sword in his hand and that scowl still on his face. Either he is playing up the bad boy look for the sponsors or he’s still lingering on the Clove being an independent woman issue. I huffed and walked over to him. His eyes followed my movements and when I was right in front of him he seemed to realize what I was doing because his eyes slightly widened but hidden in them was a spark of mischief. 

I leaned in and slung my arm over his neck. My face turned up and my lips parted. Our breath mingled right before our lips met. It was chaste but it felt so intimate. My grip on his neck tightened but then I pulled away raising my knife.

“Let’s hunt”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this work! Remember don't be afraid to leave a comment on your opinion.


End file.
